Way of the Sword 3rd Edition
Way of the Sword 3rd Edition Introduction'' (In the word of the author, ernakou)'' Welcome. In this book, you can learn every thing you need to know about swordfighting. Whether you're new to swordfighting, a master, or somewhere in-between, I can almost garuntee you'll find something new. Before you begin skimming the book, there's an important point that must be said. So many students have come to me with the "I'm already an amazing swordfighter" attitude where they believe they should dictate everything that they learn (In other words, they think they have a better opinion about SFing than I do). I'm not saying I'm the best teacher of SFing around, but if you refuse to listen to certain things, you do not hear details that you probably would have wanted to. Keep an open mind, and enjoy this book. Chapter 1: Getting Started Introduction This chapter is for people who are fairly new to swordfighting and helping them to get started with some basic knowledge under their belts. However, even in this chapter there may be one or two things that even a pro may not know. Basic Forms of Attack To use your sword, you'll first need to equip it by either pressing the number (hotkey) for your sword, or by clicking on the sword icon at the bottom of your screen. Some places have swords, some don't. If you don't see the icon, you don't have it. Your sword has three forms of attack: Basic Attack: '''This is done by touching your opponent with your sword (no clicking). This attack hardly does any damage and has very little range, it should not be used. '''Slash: This is done by clicking once. It looks like a chop going down, and then back up. This attack has a moderate range and moderate damage, it should not be used for hitting your enemy (although later on we will see that it does have other uses). Lunge: This is done by clicking twice quickly. It looks like a jab/thrust. This attack has the most damage and range of all forms of attack, this is what you want to use for attacking. So since you'll be using the lunge, there are two primary ways it is used. Neither is better than the other: they're just used for different reasons. Sweeping: *While in a lunging state, turn to swing your sword, this is called a sweep. *Sweeps are used to do higher amounts of damage. Jabbing: *While in a lunging state, move in any direction you want, and do not turn much if at all. *A jab is used to make sure you are using your full range or to make a small, precise hits. Classic, Moonwalk, Mouselock, and Hybrid Classic: #Make sure that you can see your own character. (If you can't, try scrolling out) #Make sure that you can move your mouse around on the screen. (If it stays in the center, try pressing shift) Mouselock: #Scroll all the way in until you cannot see your character. (You will be able to see your own sword though) Mouselock: #Make sure that you can see your own character. (If you can't, try scrolling out) #If your mouse can move around the screen, try pressing shift. #If nothing happened in step 2, go to Menu -> Game Options -> Character and Camera #If you needed to do step 3, then press shift Hybrid: #Enter mouselock. #You may start in either mouselock or classic (The idea of hybrid is that you will switch between classic and mouselock, not neccisarily quickly though) Advantages and Disadvantages Classic: Advantages *You can swing without temporarily blinding yourself *Easier to see and react to attacks coming from the side or back Classic: '''Disadvantages *Bad turn mechanics weaken your ability to defend yourself. *The max speed at which you can swing is determined by hats you are wearing (measuring classic's max turning speed will be covered in Chapter 7) *Even at maximum swing speed, Mouselock and Moonwalk can still have faster sweeps '''Moonwalk: '''Advantages *You can swing faster than any of the other modes. *Can move backwards/sideways without turning '''Moonwalk: '''Disadvantages *You cannot see behind you, and it's harder to deal with attacks from the side *It is harder to see the distance between you and your opponent *You cannot see when you are swinging with this '''Mouselock: '''Advantages *Easy to control your max swing speed (scrolling in more increases your max swing speed but lowers your field of vision) *Can move backwards/sideways without turning *Effective clothing cannot backfire '''Mouselock: '''Disadvantages *It is difficult to deal with more than one opponent at a time *You cannot see when you are swining with this '''Hybrid: '''Advantages *You are able to make use of Classic's ability to swing without blinding yourself temporarily *You are able to make use of Mouselock's ability to move backwards.sideways without turning '''Hybrid: '''Disadvantages *Harder to use *Small delayscan occur due to switching between classic and mouselock *Since you would probably be using Classic's swing, it will not be as fast as mouselocking So the question is: What should you use? That answer depends on some different factors. Classic is a good choice if you plan to eventually join a pro sword community that disallows Mouselock and Moonwalk. Most of the famous swordfighters belong to communities like these. If you want a good opportunity to meet them and fight them fairly, then you'll need to be good at Classic. However, technically speaking, most pros know that Classic is the worst mode. The main defense for using it is that it takes more skill to use. Keep in mind that being good at Classic '''cannot make you good with any other mode than Classic. The other three modes are equal in 1v1 sword fighting. Moonwalk is terrible at free for all swordfights. So if you like the option of being able to go to any swordfight, then mouselock or hybrid might be better. So assuming you want to be able to SF across the board, whether is be FFA, team fighting, or 1v1, then you'll probably want to decide between hybrid and mouselock. WASD, Arrow Keys, and Guided Control There are three sets of controls you can use to move your character. Arrow keys: *Use the arrow keys to move around. *The right and left keys can be used for a fixed turnnig speed *While the ability to have a fixed turning speed is unique, it does not make up for how bad this control is *Dont use this unless you have a very specific reason for doing so Guided *Hold W/Up-Arrow key and hold right click. You can use your mouse to turn. (You can still use your mouse to turn your screen) *This control is very basic, but gives up some of your movement capabilities *Don't use this unless you have a very specific reason for doing so WASD keys: *Use the WASD keys to move around. (You can still use your mouse to turn your screen) *This is the prefered control by most eople because it is simple, more effective, and in every mode except classic, it gives your more movement capabilities. Complaining When you go out there and start swordfighting, please do not, DO NOT complain. Many people in sword communities look down on and despise those who whine. Even if you were defeated "unfairly", just don't whine. Ex. Lag, deadwalking, FF killed, spawnkilled, typekilled Just trust me on this one. Don't do it. Period. Raging is bad too, but you probably know that already. Chapter 2: The Volley System Introduction This is a system, or format, to describe the best way to swordfight without giving your opponent opportunities to hit you for free. You need to know this to be good at sword fighting. Period. Now you might be thinking that the above statement was absurd. There are many great swordfighters who don't know about the Volley System at all. But they actually DO know it, but they learned it instinctively through experience. It is rare for people to learn the entirety of the Volley System by experience. That's why great swordfighters are rare. Now, let's begin. The First Rule